viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Gran Bruce
Aquatic Terror Gran Bruce is a shark-like agent of Jadow. Background Gran Bruce is the "Chief Staff" of Jadow Central Intelligence, an ironic title in that intelligence is definitely not Bruce's strong suit. He frequently has trouble finishing his sentences, and even has been known to accidentally reveal critical information to the enemy. Involvement Game Joe the Hero Seeking to spread their influence to the sea, Jadow sent Gran Bruce to the Underwater﻿ City of Muu. There, Bruce planted a powerful bomb in Muu, which caused the water levels to rise and flood the city. For some reason, Bruce saw fit to send an outline of the plan to Hulk Davidson. Once Viewtiful Joe defeated Davidson, he discovered the plans; and while he was unable to read the plans, he got the idea when he saw the childishly-drawn picture that Bruce had sent with the plans. When Joe disarmed the bomb, Gran Bruce confronted him in the area where he kept the Submarines, unintentionally telling Joe that he could get to Jadow's hideout by taking the submarine. When Joe pointed this out, Bruce told him to nevermind what he said, but continued to reveal that Jadow needed Silvia so they could escape Movieland and rule the universe. When Joe pointed that out, Bruce only then realized his mistake, leading Joe to call him an idiot. This angered Bruce, who told Joe to shut up, or he's going to chew him up like...something. Bruce struggled to remember what that something was, leading Joe to lose his patience and told Bruce that it was gum. Joe then fought Gran Bruce, the battle constantly switching from underwater to on land, with Joe emerging the victor. Upon defeat, Bruce announced that he was going to take...something, but he disappeared in an explosion before he could finish his sentence. Joe commented that Gran Bruce should watch his big mouth before he knew he was going to win, but in his case, the big mouth has not Bruce's fault. Silvia the Main Squeeze When Silvia disarms the bomb in the Underwater﻿ City of Muu, Gran Bruce confronts her. Noticing that Silvia is a girl, Bruce tries his best to be polite and tries to ask her out on a date in his submarine, but accidentally says danish instead of date before he corrects himself. Silvia expresses her dislike at the idea, leading Bruce to change the subject to how cool he looks with his sleek curved-lines, and then begs Silvia to come with him. Unfortunately, Silvia does not understand what he's trying to get at and calls him a bozo. This causes Gran Bruce to lose his nerve and accuse Silvia of playing with his affections. Silvia still does not understand him, but says that she will be his "dance partner," delighting Bruce. This dance turns out to be a battle, and upon his defeat, Bruce expresses his happiness before disappearing in an explosion. When the smoke clears, Silvia reveals that she understood everything Bruce was saying and expresses her disgust, saying that Joe was the only one for her. Anime In the anime, Gran Bruce is a lot smarter and speaks with an Australian accent. He, Hulk Davidson, and Charles The Third were fired for their incompetence after several attempts to do away with Viewtiful Joe and were later hired by Gedow. In the time between being fired by Jadow and hired by Gedow, Bruce had a small stand that sold fish. Strategy When the water level rises, Gran Bruce begins with a close-range spinning attack, which leaves him pretty vulnerable to a Slow Red-Hot One Hundred. Get off a flurry then leap away before he can counter attack. Gran Bruce will also charge and attempt to bite you; this traps you in Gran Bruce's mouth and you must get out quickly or suffer high damage. Wiggle your controller stick if you're stuck in his mouth. Gran Bruce's chomp attack will follow you so even if you attempt to get away, you're still vulnerable. Stand on a level plane and jump Gran Bruce as he chomps right at you. He'll eventually stop to catch his breath, which is your opportunity to attack. The goal is to remain close to Gran Bruce and use another Slow Red-Hot One Hundred to inflict heavy damage. Don't get greedy or you will sustain damage. Get away from him after a couple hits so you can gear up for another strike. Jump using slow to avoid his charges and strikes. When it is out of water, watch for Gran Bruce to try and escape your attacks and "hide" in a corner. He'll stand in place and begin replenishing his health. He's vulnerable during this and open for another set of combinations. Get to him quickly. He'll also summon mines into the area. Avoid them or suffer damage (use slow when close, to get away). You can use the mines to your advantage. If he uses his chomp attack, stand behind a mine. If you're lucky, he'll accidentally bite one. While the mine rests in his mouth, use yet another Slow Red-Hot One Hundred. The explosion from the mine, when slowed and zoomed, will help inflict even more damage. Quotes *"Oi! You best shut up, mate. Otherwise I'll chew yer hind quaters like a big stick of... thing... uh... ah, you know the... arghhhhhh!" (Joe responds by saying "Gum! G.U.M. Gum! Gah! Do I have to spell it out on a chalk board for ya?") ' * "Yeah... so?" '(Gran Bruce's response) *"I think... I'm going to take a... um... oh... durr!" Gallery GRANb.jpg Gran-bruce.jpg|Gran Bruce in the anime. BrucePoster.jpg QrcF1YDr.png|Bruce using his mobile phone NFOXdNzr.png|Child Bruce as seen in the anime Trivia *Gran Bruce got his name from the shark in the movie, Jaws. *In the Gamecube version of the first game, one of the various things Gran Bruce will upchuck is a Gamecube system itself. *Another object that Gran Bruce spits up is a car fender with a numberplate on it, this is most likely a homage to the scene in Jaws when a numberplate is removed from a tigersharks stomach. *Causing an explosion in Gran Bruce's mouth may be a reference to the end of the first Jaws Movie *He displays a crush on Silvia before he fights her in the first game when playing as Silvia. *In the anime, he is shown to own a pink cell phone in the shape of a fish. In the Japanese version of the anime he is speaks to someone named Aquamarine at points but this is changed to him gloating to someone in Jadow and Biankies in the English dub. See also *Jadow Category:Characters Category:Jadow Category:Viewtiful Joe